Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flex-rigid wiring board structured to have a flexible section and a non-flexible rigid section positioned to be connected on a side of the flexible section.
Description of Background Art
JP2012-134490A describes a flex-rigid wiring board in which non-flexible buildup insulation layers are laminated on part of a flexible substrate so that a flexible section is formed where the flexible substrate is exposed, while a rigid section is formed where the buildup insulation layers are laminated. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.